The Truth Behind A Smile 笑顔の背後にある真実
by stefficchi
Summary: "Gon is like the sun, while Killua is like the They shine upon me in a completely different ...What should I do?"
1. An Orange Can

**Helloooooo! Welcomeeeeee! I will try veryyyyyy hard to make this story interesting! Okay, off we go! HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS STORY~ -w-**

* * *

_The elevator door opened, leading a navy-blue haired girl to a big room, with a tense atmosphere. She was wearing a summer; frilly dress, with a pair of flat shoes. She didn't really like the place, but she has got no more choice. There are so many people, making her feeling unsure if she can pass the Hunter Test, or not. She was avoiding the crowds swiftly, trying to find a place to- at least, sit down and relax for a bit _

_While looking around, her gaze captured a silver-haired boy.  
_

'Plate number; 99, huh? So he came before me. Thanks to you, I got the plate number 100! A PERFECT NUMBER!'_ she muttered with sparkle in her eyes, and accidentally bumped to the other participants of the Hunter Exam._

"Hey! Watch where are you going!"

"W-whoops! I'm sorry!"_ she bowed, and finally, she found a good place to sit down._

'WHEN'LL THE EXAM START? I'M SO FREAKIN' CURIOUS ABOUT IT!'_ she muttered, pulling her hair; eager to know.  
_

_Suddenly, an orange-coloured can flew and beautifully hit her forehead._

_For a moment, there was silence._

'WHO DARED TO HIT MY BEAUTIFUL FOREHEAD WITH THIS, HUH?!'

_Feeling pissed, she spontaneously shouted the same thing that she just muttered._

"I threw it, and it flew to your forehead on it's own. So, it wasn't my fault,"_ said the silver-haired boy, nonchalantly._

"You're lying! You were the one who threw that, right?! Sooooooo, it was YOUR fault!"_ protested the girl, pointing to the orange can.  
_

"It was your fault because you chose to sit here, stupid."

"Damn...! Take this!"_ The girl kicked the can, but the boy easily dodged it, closing his eyes. For that silver-haired boy, it was nothing. It hit the wall, but it bounced back, and hit the girl's forehead; again._

"Pffttttt- Ahahahahaha! Stupiiiiidddd!"_ The boy laughed mockingly._

"D-damn it.."_ The girl rubbed her forehead; feeling very embarassed._

_'I can't use my power here. Crap,' she muttered; feeling hopeless._

"Thanks for the entertainment, airhead," _he said, shoving his hands to his pockets, and walked away._

"My name is not airhead! It's Mami! Ma-mi!" _she shouted._

'Gyaaaaaa, I said it out loud!'_ she muttered, covering her mouth with her right hand._

* * *

**SOOOO HOW WAS IT? INTERESTING? LAME? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! ^^ IF YOU THINK THE STORY IS INTERESTING, I'LL UPDATE IT~!**


	2. Race

'Wait a minute. Speaking of that can. Where did he get it anyway? Is there a vending machine nearby?'

_She kept looking around, but she still couldn't find any._

'Nah, whatever. I don't really care about it anyway. Better go for a walk.'

_She stood up, dragging her legs to walk around the room. The participants who came to the room were still increasing one by one, each with their special skills and big guts to pass this Hunter Exam in an instant. The atmosphere was getting tenser and tenser.  
_

"The Hunter Exam isn't easy, you know."

_Mami looked left, and there, she could spot a not-too-tall and fat man, smiling at her. At first, she was a little bit unsure whether to asnwer him or not, but she ended up answering him- and in a friendly way.  
_

"How did you know-" she stopped. "-Mister?"

"I'm Tonpa. Well, this is my 35th time participating in this," _he said; confidentially._

"Ah- the 35th.." _She smiled, and then her expression changed instantly._ "WAIT. 35th?!"

"Yeah! By the way, this is for you! See you around!"

'You'll fail, brat.' _he muttered devilishly._

_He offered a can of orange juice to her, and she gladly accepted it. Then, he left._

"Thanks!"

_She put the orange juice in her bag._

'Better save this for later.'

_Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone looked at the source of the bell.  
_

_A wall in front of them lifted up, and revealing a tall figure of a mustached-man._

"All of the participants, please assemble. The Hunter Exam is going to start. I'm Satotz, and I'll be your examiner for Phase One. Follow me."

'So, this is it, huh? I won't lose!' _she thought, and smiled._

...

_2 hours had passed._

_Mami was still running leisurely behind a man with a suit, bringing a suitcase. And beside a spiky and black-haired boy. She brushed her gaze to the boy beside her, from top to toe. The boy beside her was probably in the same age with her.  
_

'He looked tired,'_ she thought, staring at the man in front of her._

_The boy beside her peeked at her, and asked for her name with a friendly manner.  
_

"Hello! I'm Gon, and I'm 12 years old! How about you?"

_Mami parted her lips, was going to answer him, but her attention was distracted by Leorio, who was still running in front of her.  
_

"Hey! Wait up, kid!" _Leorio yelled to a boy beside him, and a vein popped up on his forehead._

"Hmm? What?" _The boy glanced at Leorio with a bored face._

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"

_The boy kept silent for a moment._

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!" _yelled Leorio, while pointing at the skateboard that boy was riding on._

_He looked at his own skateboard, and then looked at Leorio._ "Why?"

"This is an endurance test!"

"No, it's not!" _said Gon._

_The silver-haired boy looked back, and saw Gon, and Mami, but he pretended that she didn't see her._

"Gon, what are you saying?!"

"The examiner only told us to follow him," _replied Gon while still running._

_Leorio looked at Gon with a pissed face._

"Whose side are you on, eh?!"

_Killua slowed his pace, until he was beside Gon. He looked at Gon front top to toe, and then asked for his age._

"Ne, how old are you?"

"I'm 12 years old."

"Hmmm," _he replied shortly._ 'He's on the same age as me.'

_He hopped off from her skateboard, and caught it with his right hand. "_Guess I'll run, too."

"Oooh! Cool!" _Gon's eyes widened in amazement._

"I'm Killua," _he glanced at Gon, not showing any expression_.

"I'm Gon!" _he smiled._

'Be invisible, Mami. Be invisible. Make sure you won't get noticed by that annoying boy,' _Mami muttered softly to herself while averting her gaze to another way.  
_

_But, well, Killua noticed her existence from the very start._

_Killua smirked michievously, and looked at her._ "Soooo, we met again, airhead."

'I. Hate. This,' _she thought, but she responded anyway._

"Eh? You knew each other?"_ asked Gon, while looking at the two of them alternately._

_Killua and Mami replied at the same time, and with the same answer. A not really._

"What do you want, can-thrower?" _she replied without even looking at him, not wanting to see his face._

"I stated my name very clear just now. My name is not can-thrower," _he put on a bored face, again._

"I won't stop calling you it before you stop calling me airhead," _she replied, closing both of her eyes._

"I thought you are just an ordinary girl who can't even run too far. I misjudged you," _said Killua again._

_Leorio, who was still running behind them, was having a hard time. He couldn't even breathe properly, and his body was drenched in sweat. _'Damn it,'_ he thought. _'Making a fool out of me...'

_And, without the three realizing, Leorio was going slower, and slower, so slow until he stopped running, and everyone were so far in front of him.__  
_

_Mami was the first to notice, she ran back to Leorio's place, and asked him about his condition.  
_

"A-are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine.. Don't worry about me," he said, still breathing heavily.

_The two also stopped, and stared at him._

"Screw it.." _He said._ "I'M GONNA BE A HUNTER!"

_Then, Leorio ran so fast until he passed the three. Gon smiled, and took his suitcase with his fishing rod skillfully. Killua grins in amazement.  
_

"Hey, wanna race to see who finishes first?"_ Killua asked to the two._

"Sure. The loser has to buy dinner,"_ replied Gon happily. _

_The two looked at Mami, waiting for her answer. Mami looked at them back and said,_

"I don't see any problem with that. Why not?"


	3. Phase One

"So, Gon."

The assassin glanced at the boy next to him, and deep inside, he was quite curious about him.

"Yeah?" Gon glanced back at him.

"Why do you want to be a hunter?"

"Well.. My dad's a hunter! So, I want to be a hunter, just like my dad!"

Killua looked upwards for a moment. "Hmm, so that's it."

"Yeah, I want to know what is his reason to be a hunter. How about you, Killua?"

"Actually, I don't really want to be a hunter. They said that the Hunter Exam is super hard, so I participated in it. But it's disappointing," he closed both of his eyes.

'Tch, acting all cool like that,' Mami muttered. 'Ah, that's the exit. I'd better run faster.'

Mami started to speed up her pace.

The other participants instantly smiled, looking up to the goal, right in front of them.

"Hey, Mami's already there!" Gon pointed to the running Mami, who was already behind Satotz.

"Let's run faster, then!"

Eventually, they managed to catch up with Miami. No- within a couple of seconds, they passed Mami already.

"See you later, Mami~" said Gon.

"You're going to treat us, airhead," said Killua while smirking.

"It definitely won't happen!" She snorted.

And, when Mami was going to catch up with them, suddenly..

Mami slipped.

And she hit the stairs beautifully with her face.

"EEEK!"

"Killua, what was that sound?" Asked Gon.

"What? What sound?"

"Never mind, then. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Now, let's see how many made it this far," said Satotz while running.

Satotz stopped, and looked back. At the same time, Killua and Gon passed him with a wide smile on their face.

"GOAL!"

The two then looked to Satotz, and found Mami who prone on the floor.

"Is she... Dead?" Asked Killua bluntly.

"B-but she looked fine just now!"

"I'm... Not.. Dead..."


End file.
